


A Philosopher

by RapuTopu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapuTopu/pseuds/RapuTopu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seorang pengamat muda bernama Eren Jaeger, menjadi tertarik dengan fenomena kehidupan masa lalu dramatis penuh intrik dari seorang mantan narapidana yang sudah tiga bulan tinggal di depan kamarnya. Sekilas kehidupan orang itu memang terlihat berantakan, namun kamarnya selalu rapi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Philosopher

_**INTJ** _

Dia adalah melankolis, makin diperparah dengan karakter AB positif. Terlihat jelas dari kerutan samar di seputar alis mata menandakan yang bersangkutan pernah mengalami penuaan dini sebelum waktunya.

Diindikasikan hemat senyuman, apalagi tertawa. Anti sosial? Sudah pasti. Warna favoritnya hitam, jangan ditanya lagi. Kepribadiannya pasti keras permanen seperti batu karang, namun tidak dipungkiri ada sisi kerapuhan enigmatis di baliknya yang terselip rapi.

Pintar, cerdik, sadis—kelihatan dari pendar tajam matanya. Intuisinya tergolong kuat dan memancarkan radar di mana-mana. Sepintas bisa saja berbahaya. Namun selama bibir tipis itu masih terkunci rapat dan otot-ototnya tak berkontraksi, masyarakat luas mungkin bisa aman.

Kabut hitam statis nampak menggenang di bawah bola mata—sehingga dapat dipastikan yang bersangkutan adalah tukang begadang. Kulit pucat dan kusam—pastinya jarang keluar rumah, barangkali hanya sebulan sekali itupun untuk membeli sabun mandi. Dipastikan anti radiasi matahari.

_Dan, i_ _ntrovert parah_. Sudah tak bisa ditanggulangi lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bocah?" Sungai-sungai urat di keningnya berkedut.

Suara datar dan statis, mengandung frekuensi bentakan dan intimidasi. Terbukti jarang berkomunikasi. Buktinya ada orang yang berdiri di depan pintu malah tidak dipersilahkan masuk.

Granit jelaga akhrinya bertemu zamrud membara.

"Kau dengar tidak? Aku sedang bertanya padamu, brengsek."

"Ah, iya, Ibuku mengirimkan ini."

Sifatnya tak mudah percaya; dia harus mengamati bungkusan berisi daging ham ini selama lima detik dan mengalkukasi apa saja kemungkinan yang terjadi jika ia menerimanya. Bukan tipe orang yang mudah membiarkan sesuatu masuk ke teritorialnya. Hasilnya sudah tertebak. Dan sedetik kemudian jawabannya sesuai dengan perkiraan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Persediaan makananku masih cukup untuk sebulan."

Penolakan ke seratus kali.

Dia adalah orang INTJ. Orang yang dilahirkan ke dunia dengan anugerah batin untuk menciptakan ide, perspektif langka dan perencanaan strategis di mesin otak mereka. Sangat menghargai intelektualitas, ilmu pengetahuan, dan kompetensi. Rasianolis tingkat tinggi dan menjunjung pandangan skeptis.

Persentasi manusia langka yang hanya tersedia 1,4 persen di muka bumi—yang sayangnya selalu luput oleh radar para pengamat. Bukan kepribadian yang pandai menyalurkan emosi—yang tandanya adalah bukan tergolong manusia bermuka dua. Kehidupannya mungkin terlihat berantakan, namun kamarnya selalu rapi. Penampilannya mungkin tak sedap di pandang, tapi tutur katanya selalu tinggi. Dia adalah subjek minor yang justru keberadaannya menarik untuk diobservasi.

Dia memang tak memiliki nama keluarga di belakang namanya, tapi orang satu penginapannya selalu kompak memanggilnya—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A Philosopher** _

_A **Shingeki no Kyojin** Fanfiction_

_By Raputopu_

_Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) copyright Isayama Hajime_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibuku memaksa, _Sir Levi_."

_Oh, tidak._ _Salah jalan_.

Dengusan napas berat. "Aku tak pernah meminta, Jaeger."

Bahkan sebelum rahang ini terbuka untuk membuka suara, untuk ke-enam puluh satu kalinya pintu kamar 405 yang hanya terbuka seminggu sekali itu kembali terbanting di depan mata.

**.**

**.**

_**.** _

_**JUDGING** _

"Dia menolak lagi, Bu."

Kantung plastik bertitik-titik air akibat embun daging ham yang membeku semalaman mulai turun membanjiri meja makan. Lumet akibat suasana musim panas. Seandainya dia bisa menyerap energi dingin yang menyelimuti orang-orang di sekitarnya, mungkin makanan itu bisa bertahan beberapa jam ke depan.

"Kenapa kau masih pergi ke kamar orang itu, Eren?"

Mikasa Ackerman, posesif akut. Aura dingin di mana-mana.

"Apa salahnya aku pergi ke sana?"

Dua kesalahan yang sama dalam satu hari. _Salah ucapan_.

"Eren! Dia orang berbahaya! Dia penjahat! Dia itu pecandu narkoba! Lihat wajahnya—"

"Kau selalu menilai yang jelek-jelek tentangnya, Mikasa. Fisiknya memang seperti itu!"

Mikasi adalah manusia over-protektif yang mudah luluh. Wanita berjiwa petarung sekalipun punya sisi kelembutan.

"Eren. Kau tahu catatan kriminalnya, kan? Dia pernah membunuh. Dia pernah menghabiskan nyawa tiga keluarga dalam semalam. Dia melawan lima anggota polisi sendirian. Hidupnya selalu diliputi kejahatan, kau tak boleh berada terlalu lama dengan orang sepertinya, Eren."

"Tapi aku—"

"Mikasa benar, Eren. Walaupun dia sudah bebas dari penjara dan berusaha mengatur hidupnya kembali, _Sir_ Levi tetaplah orang yang berbahaya."

Ibu sudah memperingatkan. Tak bisa dilawan lagi. Walaupun Mikasa adalah yang terkuat, Ibu tetaplah pemegang kekuasaan dalam berbicara.

Helaan napas panjang dan panas berembus patah-patah. Kursi makan bergeser sebelum konfrontasi berlanjut dan menimbulkan pertikaian pertumpahan darah di dalam keluarga. Emosi harus ditahan sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku pergi dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HEARTLESS** _

Tidak ada bau alkohol keluar dari mulutnya, bahkan ketika ia mengutuk. Satu lagi persepsi Mikasa yang salah. Kecuali untuk tato. Mungkin untuk pengamatan akurat yang satu itu Mikasa patut diberi acungan jempol atas kegigihannya dalam menemukan cela orang ini. Guratan pola artistik warna hitam yang mengabur tergerus numerik tahun nampak kontras, terlihat menyembul dari balik lengan ketika ia melipat tangan dengan kontraksi urat-urat yang menyulur pada bisep. Menandakan subjek yang dimaksud sedang depresi—maaf—emosi berat.

"Kau masih di sini, bocah? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Mata hitam yang dingin, sama seperti milik Mikasa. Tapi punyanya lebih mengerikan. Seakan ada aura tersendiri di balik kristal jelaga itu. Aura dingin yang bergulat dengan rasa gundah dan bercampur aduk sehingga menimbulkan visual sorot mata tajam yang menipu. Sekali lagi, dia punya pertahanan diri yang sulit ditembus.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, _Sir_ Levi."

"Apa yang kau ketahui?"

Menegak ludah ragu. _Kesalahan ketiga._ Terlalu agresif.

_Kau bodoh, Eren_.

Entah kenapa bibir menjadi tidak sinkron dengan neuron otak yang sudah menata strategi ofensif.

"A-aku—"

"Berhenti mengorek hidupku lagi, brengsek. Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk itu."

"Aku bisa membantumu keluar dari masalah ini, Sir Levi!"

Pupilnya mengecil. Wujudnya bagai boneka listrik yang tersiram percikan air dan menimbulkan korslet satu mili detik sesaat. Semuanya terlihat nyata melalui gestur tubuh yang mendadak berjengit tak nyaman.

"Oh, begitu?"

Dia memang seorang pria kepala tiga yang menarik. Masih saja berusaha terlihat tenang. Padahal giginya sudah bergemeretak dan mulutnya menggeram tertahan. Jemari yang terselip di antara dekapan tangan meremas erat serat katun berwarna hitam gelisah. Pertahanannya mulai goyah.

"Aku memang tidak punya jaminan, tapi aku akan berusaha!"

"Berhenti omong kosong, sialan. Urusi saja hal lain yang lebih berarti. Misalnya—"

Manik matanya bergeser dan melihat objek di balik punggung. "—saudari perempuanmu yang sedari tadi mengawasi kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**WEIRDO** _

Eren Jaeger adalah satu-satunya manusia di dunia yang tertarik dengan fenomena dramatis kehidupan penuh intrik seorang Levi. Namun dia belum mempunyai nyali yang cukup kuat untuk melakukan komunikasi jangka panjang di depan subjek yang bersangkutan.

Predikat kriminal yang selalu membayang di balik punggung bertubuh pendek itu membuat Eren terkadang berpikir dua kali sekaligus semakin terbakar oleh api semangat untuk mengebor informasi lebih dalam. Lihat, kan? Entah mantra sihir dari negara mana yang digunakan Levi sampai menjerat Eren sejauh ini. Padahal subjek yang bersangkutan hanya menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan membersihkan kamar yang terisolasi dengan dunia luar dan kebetulan terletak berseberangan dengan kamar Eren dan keluarganya. Bahkan Levi sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuat Eren menaruh perhatian khusus padanya.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Levi adalah maniak kebersihan. Sampai-sampai Eren berasumsi mungkin Levi adalah reinkarnasi putri raja yang dulunya bening bercahaya.

Levi adalah penghuni yang tergolong baru di penginapan murah ini. Sebagai salah satu anggota awam yang baru beradaptasi selama dua bulan, dia terbiasa melakukan banyak hal yang positif. Perubahan signifikan ruang penerima tamu di lantai dasar yang awalnya berbau minyak ikan menjadi licin dan glamor seperti sekarang adalah berkat tangan terampilnya.

Teras dengan tumpukan daun-daun kering dan selalu menjadi tempat pembuangan fases kucing-kucing liar yang kini nampak teratur dan memanjakan mata, semua adalah berkat kepeduliannya.

Koridor dengan tumpukan kotak makan bekas dengan bau seperti napas naga yang selalu membuat Krista Leinz—anak pemilik penginapan yang manis—ingin muntah darah akibatnya aromanya kini nampak hilang tak berbekas ditambah bau lemon yang segar, semua adalah berkat kecermatannya.

Sebagai satu-satunya orang pendiam di penginapan inferior ini, Levi melakukan hal lebih banyak dari yang dikerjakan siapapun.

Kabarnya dulu dia adalah pembunuh. Tapi dia belum pernah membunuh orang di tempat ini, bahkan Jean sekalipun. Kabarnya dulu dia adalah penjarah; prestasinya adalah merampok rumah perdana menteri Jerman, tapi sampai sekarang, tidak ada sepeserpun uang Eren yang hilang satu keping pun—karena ibunya yang menganut paham materalistis itu tak pernah absen menghitung uang tiap harinya. Kabarnya dia adalah psikopat. Kejiwaannya dipertanyakan. Kewarasannya sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Tapi dia tak pernah menunjukkan gelagat abnormal seperti itu.

Ibu dan Mikasa bilang, 'mungkin untuk saat ini dia tidak membunuh seorangpun, tapi suatu saat nanti bisa saja kau menjadi korban yang selanjutnya, Eren.'

Teori tetaplah _hanya_ sebuah teori.

Levi sebenarnya pintar.

Eren tahu itu.

Hanya saja orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terlalu bodoh. Mereka tak bisa menggapai intelektualitas serta wawasan Levi yang terlampau luas. Mungkin dulunya Eren juga sempat tergolong di komunitas orang-orang itu. Tapi setiap manusia pasti pernah khilaf, _kan_?

"Kau masih saja mengikutiku sampai ke toilet, Jaeger?"

"M-maaf! Aku salah jalan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**INTUITIVE** _

Armin Arlert adalah orang pertama yang menggedor pintu kamar keluarga Eren di hari Minggu pagi yang mendung dan berawan hitam.

"Eren! Kau lihat mobil polisi di luar? Kelihatannya mereka akan masuk ke sini."

Kepolisian di kota ini menyebalkan; tidak peduli dengan seberapa banyak gelimang prestasi yang sudah mereka capai, semuanya terpotret tidak manusiawi. Ambisius dan tergesa-gesa adalah kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan personalitas mereka. Memburu teroris, menyuntik mati pidana, dan melakukan penggerebekan besar-besaran adalah makanan sehari-hari. Orang-orang berseragam hitam itu tak lebih seorang penjahat lewat sudut pandang berbeda.

Lebih baik berjalan terseret dengan piyama yang masih melekat di badan lalu kembali mendekam ke kasur dingin dan melanjutkan bunga tidur yang tertunda, ketimbang menemani Armin yang ingin memenuhi asupan rasa keingintahuannya tentang polisi yang kelewat zona normal manusia.

"Maaf, Armin. Aku sedang malas."

Secara signifikan, kepolisian di kota ini memang seharusnya pantas menyandang predikat sebagai kepolisian terbaik karena berhasil menangkap sejumlah penjahat kelas berat. Andaikan nama _penjahat_ itu bukan Levi, Eren tidak akan membenci mereka.

Maka dari itu, ketika Armin mengatakan bahwa ada seorang polisi berambut pirang yang menaiki lantai mereka dan sedang berjalan menuju kamar 405, kewaspadaan Eren langsung melonjak drastis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THINKING** _

Pria pirang misterius itu atletis dan tampan. Fisiknya seperti dijejali steroid solid. Alisnya padat dan tegas layaknya tameng kavaleri. Bibirnya tipis dan tertekuk ke bawah, diasumsikan tak pernah tersenyum—mungkin sebenarnya jarang, mungkin saja hidupnya didedikasikan untuk selalu bertabiat serius dan tak pernah membuang waktu dengan berkelakar—tapi beda kasus dengan Levi yang saraf senyumnya sudah hilang tertelan umur. Kontur rahangnya kokoh, pastinya punya karakter wibawa bawaan sejak lahir. Rambut emasnya klimis dan tersisir lurus ke belakang layaknya orang berstatus tinggi, pastinya dia punya hidup yang teroganisir.

Nampaknya Armin sudah mengenal pria berotot itu dengan baik bahkan melebihi pengetahuan tentang sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri; seperti Eren yang suka menangis diam-diam atau Mikasa si gadis yang memiliki otot perut.

"Dia itu Jendral Erwin Smith! Dia berhasil menangkap komplotan penjahat di kota ini tanpa kesalahan! Dia itu polisi yang sangat hebat, Eren! Strateginya luar biasa dan pengetahuan logistiknya tak bisa diragukan lagi! Berkat Jendral Erwin, kota kita ini bebas oleh tangan-tangan para kriminal!"

"… termasuk Levi?"

Sederet gigi bercahaya meluber bahagia. "Itu adalah prestasi terbesarnya!"

Tutur kalimat Armin kontan menjadi bola penghancur _mood_ seketika.

Sekarang, pusat rotasi konsentrasi remaja berambut pirang sebahu itu adalah visual pria maskulin yang sedang berjalan di koridor lantai dua dan melangkah dalam diam.

Simetri Erwin yang terlihat dari kejauhan memang nampak seperti seorang pemimpin bertangan besi. Tak salah jika Armin kagum padanya.

Dari empat lapis kerutan horizontal di kening yang terbentuk ketika ia menaikan alis tebalnya itu, langsung dapat dipastikan orang bernama Erwin Smith ini adalah tipikal pria yang suka berpikir kritis, pandai, dan memiliki kadar probabilitas di atas rata-rata.

Gambaran Armin di masa depan. Pantas saja Armin mengidolakannya.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah ketakutan yang pada akhirnya terwujud dan benar-benar menjentik mata ngantuk Eren dan mencubit seluruh inderanya seketika.

Tepatnya ketika Erwin berhenti di depan pintu kamar Levi, mengetuknya tiga kali dan si pemilik kamar 405 itu keluar dan mempersilahkan idola Armin itu untuk masuk dengan sukarela.

_Dia._

Orang pertama selain Levi yang berhasil memasuki tempat sakral itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga bulan menyendiri.

_Dia_ _Erwin Smith._

Dan itu bukan Eren Jaeger, yaitu orang yang sudah memantau kedatangannya sejak tiga bulan lalu, bahkan sudah bermula ketika Levi baru turun dari taksi di musim bersalju dan mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali.

"E-Eren… kenapa wajahmu jadi mengerikan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A LONE WOLF** _

Pukul dua belas siang berdentang dan rinai hujan di atap semakin liar. Biasanya di detik ini juga Levi akan keluar dari markasnya sambil membawa tiga piring kotor, berjalan menuju dapur utama dan kembali ke sarangnya sepuluh menit kemudian sambil menenteng ember berbusa dan sebuah pel basah.

Mungkin kehadiran _orang tadi_ merusak segalanya.

Ini adalah asumsi mutlak dan tak boleh diganggu gugat. Semestinya Erwin tak pantas memasuki areal terlarang itu—dalam kasus ini, terkecuali mantan tahanannya itu sendiri yang tulus membuka pintu. Mereka berdua diilustrasikan sebagai musuh bebuyutan, terlahir dan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi mesin penghancur satu sama lain. Penghuni satu kota tahu akan hal itu.

Seharusnya tidak ada alasan bagi Levi untuk tidak membenci seorang Erwin Smith, orang yang sudah menjebloskannya ke penjara. Sebaliknya begitu pula dengan Erwin yang sudah berprofesi sebagai penegak keadilan dan menginvestasikan sisa hidupnya untuk menangkap pembunuh tingkat berat. Levi adalah target terbesarnya.

Mereka adalah minyak dan air yang tak bisa menyatu.

_Seharusnya_.

" _Sir_ Levi, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal."

"Aku harap itu penting karena ini sudah nyaris pukul setengah satu dan kamarku masih berantakan seperti kamar Hanji." Oh, Hanji adalah ilmuwan gila yang tinggal di lantai satu. Pengetahuannya tentang penghuni penginapan ini mulai berkembang pesat. "—Aku beri kau waktu satu menit."

_Itu adalah perintah._

Ember dan pel masih bisa menunggu.

"Ini—" kata-kata yang semestinya sudah tertata rapi malah tersangkut di ujung lidah. _Paksakan._ "I-ini mengenai kedatangan laki-laki tadi." Mata granit satu meter di depan mata langsung terpercik api emosi tak kasat mata. "Orang yang bernama Erwin Smi—"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, brengsek? Hal-hal seperti itu tak pantas untuk dipertanyakan."

Ledakan emosi meluap.

_Paksakan, Eren. Jangan takut._

"A-apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu anda? Saya tahu anda dan Jendral Erwin sudah bersahabat sejak dulu—"

"Kau pikir kau tahu semuanya dan berhak menceritakan segalanya?" Alarm peringatan menyala.

Tapi bukan Eren namanya kalau tidak keras kepala, "Ja-jadi cerita itu benar, _Sir?_ Bahwa anda sudah bekerjasama dengan Jendral Erwin untuk—"

Eren tak pernah ingat kronologi awal ketika sebuah tangan tahu-tahu sudah menggeret lehernya dan mendepaknya ke dinding. Begitu kerasnya hingga ia serasa akan memuntahkan paru-paru dan mendorong tulang-tulangnya hingga menerobos kulit. Levi akan membunuhnya sekarang. Setelah ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

" _Dengar, Jaeger_." Bisikan pelan itu merasuk saraf otak. "Katakan satu kata lagi tentang Erwin dan kepalamu akan lepas dari engselnya."

Tangannya bagai beton raksasa yang kokoh dan permanen, beraura penuh kekuatan dan kuasa. Nyaris melenyapkan kesadaran. Sukses mencabut keberanian dan menghancurkan rasa penasaran seketika. Eren tak pernah tahu akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

Dan dua bola mata elang pemburu itu terus mengarit mentalnya hingga terkoyak amat parah. Tak ada kata utuh yang tercipta selain bergulirnya rintih pilu kesakitan.

"Apa lagi yang kau ketahui, bocah? Apa membuntutiku selama seharian belum cukup bagimu?"

Bibir terbuka berusaha mengonsumsi oksigen namun tak ada jawaban yang bisa keluar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, paras berproporsi datar tanpa ekspresi selain sebuah sinar mata dingin berwarna kelam yang kerap menggelitik hari-hari Eren itu, kini berada tepat satu jengkal di depan hidungnya yang kembang-kempis.

"Jawab aku, Jaeger!"

Napas yang panas menerpa dagunya. Gelombang suara yang kian pelan perlahan menggerogoti bulu kuduknya.

Yang Levi harapkan sekarang adalah jawaban, bukan rintihan.

"Cih."

Levi menarik tangannya dan kontan tubuh anak muda itu meluncur dengan cepat ke permukaan kayu.

Jangankan menolong anak muda yang dilanda kehabisan napas akibat ulahnya dan sekarang sedang kerepotan menarik oksigen yang tersedia, menoleh padanya pun dia tak sudi. Bahkan ia tak berpikiran barusan dirinya nyaris membuka gerbang kematian pada anak remaja yang bersangkutan.

Ember dan kain pel diangkat dalam diam, dan kakinya yang tak beralas berjalan meninggalkan dapur tanpa suara. Tanpa menaruh pandangan.

Eren masih terduduk dan meremat dadanya susah payah.

Sedetik yang lalu subjek dari obsesi terbesarnya berada begitu dekat dengan wajah. Dengan segala indera yang mampu mengecap kehadirannya.

Dan sedetik yang lalu pula orang itu nyaris mencabut nyawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HONEST AND DIRECT** _

Senin cerah. Terik membahana. Matahari sedang semangat-semangatnya memuntahkan radiasi dan cahaya. Manusia-manusia di bumi serasa ingin pindah ke Kutub Utara semuanya.

Eren menata ulang _database_ otaknya.

**Objek utama** : Levi

**Objek sekunder** : N _ada suara,_

_pilihan kalimat,_

_genangan tipis pada bola mata,_

_dan lama penyerangan_

Dari hasil pengamatan subjek yang sudah ia observasi sejak kemarin siang hingga malam pukul sepuluh, sembari mengkalkulasi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang logis dan masuk akal serta dapat diterima akal sahat, dapat dikonklusikan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, Levi kemarin _berbohong_.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

_Intonasi suaranya dibuat-buat._

Itu bukan marah sungguhan seperti emosi ibunya yang naik darah jika mengetahui sang putra berkelahi dengan tetangga sebelah. Bukan pula jenis marah milik Jean yang mengombinasikan marah dengan pamer.

Marahnya Levi itu jenis marah yang berusaha melindungi diri. Aksi yang terpaksa diaplikasikan sebagai tameng tak kasat mata untuk menyembunyikan perasaan asli.

_Pilihan kalimat yang tak efektif._

Itu bukan peringatan. Bukan pula bentakan. Orang seperti Levi bukan tipe pemarah yang bertele-tele. Dia akan langsung membidik pada sasaran—sekalipun subjek yang bersangkutan menentang. Bahkan kata-katanya lebih sadis daripada senjata pembunuhannya.

Seorang Levi tidak pandai berkata-kata? Bukan Levi namanya.

_Genangan tipis pada bola mata._

Jika bukan karena lampu dapur lima _watt_ yang sedang sekarat dan irit menyalurkan cahaya itu, selaput air itu tidak akan kasat mata. Mata yang cenderung berair akan terwujud jika orang ragu, ketakutan, atau berbohong. Sudah hukum alam. Karena pada dasarnya orang yang berbohong tidak sanggup menatap langsung mata orang yang sedang dibohongi.

Jikalau terpaksa, dan dalam kasus ini kebetulan sedang menimpa Levi, maka 'genangan keragu-raguan' itu akan tercipta.

_Lama penyerangan._

Walau diakui agak menyakitkan dan hampir mengundang malaikat pencabut nyawa, ada sedikit toleransi yang bisa Eren sisihkan untuknya. Pada detik awal, memang terbukti bahwa Levi sedang emosi sungguhan dan benar-benar ingin mematahkan leher Eren—terlihat dari refleks motorik tubuhnya yang spontan dan gerakan mendominasi. Namun pada detik selanjutnya, bara menyala itu padam seiring melenturnya otot-otot bisep—walau tetap saja rasanya masih sakit—dan memudarnya cahaya mata. Itulah kesalahannya. Dalam keadaan tertentu, tanganpun bisa melawan hati jika sedang berbohong.

Dan tangan seorang pembunuh yang sudah menghabisi nyawa lima puluh orang lebih seharusnya tidak bisa ragu lagi. Seharusnya sudah mati rasa.

_Seharusnya, sih_.

_Namun semua itulah yang terjadi._

Levi bahkan ragu untuk membunuh seorang remaja lima belas yang berusaha menguak kedoknya. Satu lagi perilaku Levi yang harus dianalisis.

Menit berganti jam. Matahari akhirnya bertukar kerja dengan bulan.

"Ternyata kau juga di sini, Jaeger."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Burung hantu bernyanyi di sudut penginapan.

"… Jaeger."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kemarin itu keterlaluan bagimu?"

"Sedikit."

"Jadi kau marah padaku?"

"…Tidak juga, _Sir_."

"Baguslah. Kembalilah tidur, Jaeger. Berdiri semalaman suntuk di balkon bisa membuatmu sakit."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**EPILOGUE** _

Persentasi berapa kali Levi keluar kamar kian berkurang beberapa minggu terakhir. Lima hari kemarin dia malah sama sekali tidak keluar dari sarangnya. Asumsi spontan langsung muncul ke permukaan: Levi tidak mau berhubungan dengan dunia luar lagi. Walau pada dasarnya dia memang _introvert_ sejati, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan dia bisa menjadi _intrapersonal introvert,_ atau _introvert_ yang bahkan anti-sosial dengan dunianya sendiri. Bagai analogi seekor serigala liar kesepian yang hanya berburu di wilayah kecilnya, begitulah Levi sekarang.

Dan untuk yang saat itu Eren berhak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Baginya perilaku Levi bahkan menjadi jauh lebih aneh dari Sasha yang memiliki orientasi seksual pada kentang atau Ymir yang selalu mendesak Krista untuk menikah. Atau Hanji si ilmuwan aneh yang selalu mengurung diri di labotarium bawah tanah. Atau dirinya sendiri yang selalu mengikuti Levi ke mana-mana.

Saat itu Jumat sore, Eren ingat betul ketika ia dilanda gejolak ingin buang air kecil yang luar biasa dan kebetulan toilet di kamarnya digunakan Reiner yang kehabisan air. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia kembali turun menuju lantai satu dan berlari menuju toilet yang berada di dalam dapur.

Dan di saat itulah dia menemukan Levi sedang membuat teh hitam dalam diam.

Wujudnya bagai oasis segar di tengah padang gurun abadi.

"… _Sir?"_

Levi menoleh. Dan mata hitam padam yang selalu tenang serta berbahaya itu akhirnya kembali bertemu dua manik hijau terang setelah lima belas hari yang menjemukkan.

"Jaeger."

Naluri alam membuat Eren mampu mengontrol urinnya yang sudah berada di ujung saluran pembuangan. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju meja mundar di tengah-tengah dapur dan menatap Levi yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya sambil menyeduh daun teh dalam keheningan.

"Kau mengikuti lagi?"

"Ah, t-tidak." Gelengan cepat serta merta mengacaukan aura tenang. "Aku kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan."

_Alasan macam apa itu?_

"Penampilanmu kumal sekali."

"A-aku baru pulang sekolah."

"Oh, begitu."

"… _yeah_."

Tidak ada bunyi lain selain denting gelas yang beradu dengan meja porselen murahan. Bahkan desah napas Eren dapat terdengar jelas.

Sendok teh diketuk beberapa kali pada pinggir cangkir untuk menurunkan sisa air teh yang tersisa. Wangi pekat dari senyawa oksidasi polifenol menusuk indera penciuman.

Eren tidak mengidap kolestrol atau darah tinggi, tapi degup jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat sekali.

"Karena kebetulan kau ada di sini, bagaimana jika kau ikut minum teh bersamaku."

Jantung meledak.

"Ah, ide yang bagus! M-maksudku, ya. Boleh. Tentu saja."

Jarum panjang pada angka delapan bergulir seiringnya waktu menuju angka sepuluh. Levi memutar badan dan berjalan sambil membawa dua cangkir beruap tebal menuju meja dapur.

Levi duduk di seberang meja dan kini di depan dadanya tersedia gelas panas berisi genangan hitam pekat.

Sistem otak berhenti berfungsi seketika.

Di hadapannya adalah Levi.

Dan Levi membuatkannya teh.

Dan mereka duduk berdua dalam satu meja kecil berdiameter satu meter.

Dan Levi sedang menatapnya.

Oh, mungkin gara-gara Eren juga sedang menatapnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, bocah?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

"… Oh."

Apa di dalam aroma teh ini ada racun tertentu? Apa Levi sudah mendalami ilmu hipnosis sebelumnya? Apa ada ilmu sihir tertentu di ruangan ini?

Karena saraf otak Eren benar-benar berhenti sepenuhnya!

Sekarang tidak ada yang ingin dipikirkan Eren lebih jauh.

Semuanya menguap tertelan angin. Yang ingin ia rasakan adalah momen ini. Momen sederhana yang akan ia ingat sampai tua nanti. Momen kecil yang berefek bombastis dan tak terduga. Momen sepele yang amat berarti.

Mungkin dia akan mengingat potongan momen ini jika mengalami kesedihan di masa depan.

Levi mengambil tegukan pertama.

" _Sir_ …"

Kilatan mata menyayat. "Jangan memotong ketika aku sedang minum."

"Oh, maaf."

Eren ikut-ikutan mengangkat cangkir, meniupnya perlahan, dan menyeruput teh buatan Levi hati-hati.

Indera pengecap berdansa. Rasanya sempurna. Sama seperti orangnya.

Cangkir diturunkan.

"Apa yang tadi ingin kau bicarakan?"

Tarikan napas menusuk dada. Ragu. Menyesal karena sudah menyela. Bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Mata Eren menatap statis pada gelombang air teh hitam yang mengambang di cangkir. " _Sir_. A-pa yang membuatmu—" Canggung mencekik ketika Eren mengawasi lewat sudut matanya saat Levi meletekkan cangkirnya ke atas meja. Terdiam sejenak. Ragu. Eren bergumam pelan, "—apa yang membuatmu menghilang akhir-akhir ini? Apa semua itu—" Ada jeda menyesakkan ketika mata Eren kembali bertatapan dengan milik Levi. "—gara-gara aku?"

"Aku yakin ini bukan jawaban yang kau inginkan. Tapi, masa kau tidak tahu alasannya?"

Eren tercenung sesaat. Menggeleng pelan. Jawaban Levi memang aneh dan melenceng dari pertanyaan. Dan maksud dari kalimat terakhir itu benar-benar ambigu.

"Oh, biasanya kau mengetahui semua rahasiaku bahkan sebelum aku menyadari jika aku punya rahasia."

Jawaban getas. Jelas itu adalah sarkasme.

Eren menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

Dan Eren akhirnya melakukan gestur gerakan tubuh yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang jika terserang gugup dan canggung. Menggaruk daerah kepala. Dalam kasus ini Eren menggaruk leher yang berkeringat.

"Maaf jika aku selama ini lancang—"

"Oh, tidak. Kau tidak lancang. Kau cuma kurang ajar dan perlu diajari sopan santun untuk menghargai privasi orang." Levi mengambil tenggukan ke dua. "Itu saja."

"Apa semua itu gara-gara aku, Sir? Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan karena menyoroti kehidupanmu?"

Kali ini Levi tidak bisa menjawab. Dia benar-benar terdiam. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Gerakan bola matanya tidak konstan dan alisnya sedikit bertaut. Lehernya tertunduk dan kepalanya menyamping, menghindari mata pengamat di hadapannya. Bibirnya mengeras dan kian merapat, tertekuk samar ke dagu. Tubuhnya menjauh dari meja dan punggungnya menabrak pelan sandaran kursi. Aksi penghindaran. Tangan terangkat dan terlipat di depan dada. Aksi penutupan diri. Sedetik kemudian dia berusaha merilekskan otot-ototnya dengan meluruhkan punggungnya. Aksi manipulatif.

"… Sedikit." Levi buru-buru mengklarifikasi. "Tapi tidak terlalu menganggu, bocah."

Tanpa sadar helaan napas lega menghembus tanpa halangan. Senyum pudar tergambar di wajah kusut Eren. Walau terdeteksi ada sedikit sempilan kebohongan di dalam kata-katanya, dan Eren tahu yang mana, pemuda lima belas tahun ini mampu memakluminya. Orang seperti Levi punya harga diri tinggi.

"Anda ini orang baik, ya."

Kerutan alis nampak kentara di kening. "Maaf?"

Eren menggeleng geli, "Tidak." Ikut-ikutan mengambil tegukan kedua.

Hening. Perlahan-lahan bunyi gerimis menyerang atap berkarat. Awan mendung menyelimuti seluruh kota Shiganshina. Cahaya dapur kian meredup dan aura dingin mulai menggigit kulit.

Seandainya suasana ini bertahan terus hingga beberapa jam ke depan. Seandainya kehangatan ini terus terjaga hingga besok. Seandainya perasaan ini terus tersimpan hingga selamanya.

Seandainya saja jika Levi tidak melemparkan pertanyaan balik yang meruntuhkan keharmonisan yang ada.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku dan Erwin waktu itu?"

Tembakan langsung. Eren berjengit. Levi bukan jenis orang yang senang basa-basi.

"Itu—" Ragu. Reaksi yang ditimbulkan Eren adalah afeksi alamiah seekor anak rusa yang diburu kawanan singa kelaparan dalam teritorial mereka. Apapun yang ia lakukan, tetap saja akan berakhir di perut-perut karnivora kelaparan. Kalau ini film _thriller,_ pasti ada orkestra kematian dari balik punggungnya. Dan di dalam mata Levi tidak ada keraguan ketika menanyakan hal itu. "Kau—" tenggak ludah bahkan dihalalkan sebagai bentuk aksi perlindungan diri.

Tetes air kran menjadi melodi statis.

Memang Eren sedikit trauma, namun—

"Kau melakukan kerja sama dengan Jendral Erwin…" Sedikit lagi. "untuk mengurangi masa tahanan dan keluar penjara lebih awal. Karena—" jeda menyesakkan mencakar dada. "Karena kau tidak bersalah. K-karena—" bibir bergetar. "kau adalah pihak yang dirugikan di sini. Kau hanya umpan! Kau hanya korban untuk menutupi kejahatan pemerintah di kota ini yang melakukan pekerjaan kotor mereka! Kau rela dikambinghitamkan untuk menjaga nama baik mereka. Kau tidak pernah membunuh! Mereka yang membunuh demi kepentingan pribadi! Kau menjual harga dirimu sendiri demi nama baik mereka! Kau—kau—" Eren kehabisan kata-kata.

_Ngiiing._

Hening mencekik leher. Seharusnya ini bukan saat yang tepat. Namun Levi memaksa. Seharusnya ini bukan momen yang pada tempatnya. Seharusnya Eren menggeret kembali semua kata-kata teoritikal yang meluncur tanpa saringan itu sebelumnya. Seharusnya Eren mampu menahan diri.

Dan seharusnya—

—Levi tidak menatapnya seperti sekarang.

Dada Eren kembang-kempis. Satu penuturan merubah lima detik bagai lima puluh tahun lamanya. Satu spekulasi membuat masing-masing pemuda yang sementara duduk berhadapan tanpa suara menggeming tanpa suara. Satu pernyataan membuat seketika tak ada kontak mata yang tercipta.

Gemuruh hujan membentuk teatrikal musikal dan memecahkan kesunyian.

Levi mengambil tegukan pelan ketiga. Untuk pertama kalinya mata itu menatap Eren dengan lembut tanpa awan gelap di dalamnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Levi akhirnya mau membuka diri pada seseorang yang baru walau dia hanya seorang anak lima belas yang suka menguntit. Untuk pertama kalinya Levi tersenyum, walau itu hanya sebentuk tipis kurva samar yang tak terpancar jelas.

Suara Levi bergetar di antaranya. Teredam bunyi hujan. Begitu dalam dan intens. "Bocah..." Ada jeda ketika ia menatap sepasang mata zamrud berair di hadapannya. "semua itu benar."

Entah mengapa Eren merasakan kelegaan luar biasa setelah mengutarakan segalanya.

Eren memang tidak tahu pasti, tapi dia yakin pertemuannya dengan pemilik kamar 405 yang pendiam ini di waktu-waktu selanjutnya tidak akan canggung lagi seperti biasanya.

Dia berhasil membuka paksa gembok yang terkunci dari kepribadian seorang naripadana yang dikabarkan membunuh puluhan orang. Dia berhasil mengikis satu-satunya hati orang yang berhati keras seperti besi dengan sebuah kejujuran. Dia berhasil membuat orang yang paling tertutup sekalipun menjadi terbuka. Walau tidak kasat mata, Eren merasa berhasil menaruh secercah harapan pada Levi untuk tidak membenci kehidupannya lagi.

"Nah, Eren."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ceritakan lagi semua hal yang kau ketahui tentangku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Semuanya, Sir."_

**_._ **

**_._ **

_**End** _

* * *


End file.
